


Crimson tear

by Elosva



Category: Soul Nomad, Soul Nomad and the World Eaters, Steven Universe (Cartoon), soul nomad and the world eaters (video game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Minor Character Death, Violence, demon path, more tags that i think of later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elosva/pseuds/Elosva
Summary: steven and the crystal gems find themselves trapped in a strange new world in the midst of a bloody war for survival, they best be careful because the inhabitants of this world are far more dangerous than they appear





	1. A boy and his gems

The sound of metal clashing against metal rings out over the sky arena, Stevonnie moves to the side, avoiding the holo-pearl's blade, quickly closing the gap, they thrust, the holo-pearl breaks, they could hear Garnet and Amethyst cheering in the stands, lion let out a yawn, Pearl simply nodded.

 

_"oh they looks ABSOLUTELY wonderful! dont you think they would be perfect my love"_

 

a second holo-Pearl jump at them Stevonnie raised her shield blocking the blow before slashing upward destroying the second holo-Pearl

 

**"must we do this Lujei, haven't we interfered enough in walnut's affairs"**

 

Stevonnie threw there shield catching another two holo-pearls off guard and shattering them as well they jumped forward charging at a fifth

 

_"oh nonsense love we can't just let that nasty little beast go do as she pleases Lujei is a good girl, and good girls do not just let monsters go free"_

 

Stevonnie dropped low before sweeping the holo-pearls legs slicing upward once it was off balance the fifth shattered, five more holo-pearls formed behind them they turned round 

 

**"but you could tear the worlds apart... remember what happened last time? it took forever for Ashur to put everything back together again"**

 

Stevonnie leaped overhead landing softly behind the line of halo-pearls it only took one slash to take down three of them, the next two fell with a second swing

 

_"whats life without a little risk, besides youves seen how it ends, without Lujei theyre world is gone anyway, and besides itll be so much FUN to watch this lot in action"_

 

"that's enough" Pearl raised her hand, Stevonnie put there sword away "you've been improving quite rapidly, i think your ready for the next stage in your training"

 

"what's the next stage?" Stevonnie asked before diffusing back into Steven and Connie

 

Amethyst hopped down from the pews, Garnet followed shortly there after, it was Garnet who answered them "on location training, well be taking you to old active gem sites to train in a more dangerous setting"

 

_"HOW MARVELOUS"_

 

the gems all turned as they heard the voice, Amethyst jumped ahead, Garnet and Pearl stepped in front of Steven and Connie shielding them from this mysterious figure, all three had summoned they're weapons

 

before them stood a woman floating a few feet off the ground, with long blond hair, wearing a white dress that split open coming down to her knees, she was covered in blue flowers and thin creeping vines, she held a staff, on top of which a skull sat, with its jaw hanging open, he dress danced around as if being blown by the wind, through the air was still. she spoke in a calm, soft almost childish voice _"but Lujei has a better idea, i have somewhere i could send you that would really teach you a thing or two"_

the jaw of the skull began to move chattering up and down, the voice of a man rang out raspy and tired **"Lujei please if you must do this then at least dont be cruel about it"**

_"Lujei is not cruel? they want to go somewhere they can learn i'm just helping them along"_

Garnet called out "who are you? what do you want?"

_"ah where are my manners i am Lujei Piche and i'm here to show you a whole new world"_

lightning cracked as she raised her hand, the second voice started to scream Garnet jumped forward but it was too late, they were all swallowed by the light that grew from the witches hand


	2. A not so warm welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the light clears and the world shifts, a scar is formed on two young minds, they will never forget what they have seen.

Garnet's fist caught nothing but air "what's happened!?" Connie called from somewhere in the field of light

"It'll be alright just stay close to me" Pearl reassured her 

"Ya no one messes with us" Amethyst bellowed from nearby then screaming at the woman whom none of them could see anymore "YOU'RE NOT SO HOT"

 

The light began to clear...

 

And Connie screamed

 

they were standing in a large cave, dim purple light pulsing from a large crystal in the center which hovered over a channel of water, there was a stair case off to the left which lead up to four more rooms, water poured from that upper level i into the channel which split off down two paths... and scattered all over the cave floor 

 

Bodies... six bodies, cut up, scattered, and bleeding two of them looked like minotaurs, they (one had its arm missing, the others face was crushed in) what looked to be an angle sat near the crystal, her head however was on the stairs, there were two that looked mostly human, were it not for the hooves they had in place of feet, and the small horns on their head (one was so burnt it was impossible to tell if they had been a man or a woman), the last body was completely unidentifiable, little more then a pile of blood and viscera, the floor around it caved in, as though it had been hit with a massive force.

 

Connie turned away from the bodies, Steven just stood there unable to look away, he stumbled backwards and placed his hand on Connie's shoulder, desperate for anything to grab on to, the second she felt him she turned over and hugged him close, putting her head on the crook of his neck. Pearl put her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide with shock, Amethyst looked to Garnet who was as stoic as ever.

Steven turned to Garnet "do... do you think that woman did this?"

"Its possible..." garnet started 

Pearl cut in her voice shaking slightly, "but..." she coughed once before starting again, getting herself under control "but why would she send us here if shes the one who did this"

Steven turned back to Connie "are you going to be OK?" 

Connie had turned pale, tears streamed down her cheeks as she shook her head, Steven felt like crying too, but he tried to keep it together for Connie's sake, his hands felt like ice, he pulled her close again, desperate for her warmth.

"HAY THIS ONE'S STILL ALIVE!" Amethyst called and everyone ran over, the 'one' she was referring too, was one of the people with the horns and hooves, her hair, was a light green color, and cut short, she was wearing light blue overalls, which came down to her knees, she had a cowbell around her neck and a second hanging from her right ear, a large gash covered most of her stomach but she was in fact breathing, harsh shallow breaths 

Steven immediately pushed past the other gems, he licked his hand before rubbing the wound, the world went silent for a moment, as everyone waited for her her to get better... after a moment the wound started to close it self up, both Steven and Connie let out the breath they had been holding without realizing it the woman on the floor let out a soft groan... then all at once her eyes shot open

Rolled from her spot on the ground, ending in a crouch, at some point she had picked up two green daggers she gripped them tight with the blades pointing out the bottom of her hand, her eyes were wide with fear and confusion. Steven stepped forward "easy..." he held out his hands "my names Steven"

The girl swallowed "I'm Danette" she didn't lower her weapons

"That's a nice name Danette, can you tell us what happened here?"

"Yes... I... !?" she pulled back her face contorted in fear "LADY LAYNA!!" she pushed past Steven and the gems, running up the stairs 

 

"whoa shes fast" Amethyst remarked as she took the stairs three at a time before running into the third door 

"should we... go after her?" Connie asked turning to Steven 

Steven in turn looked to Garnet who said "it's not like we have a better plan, we need to figure out where we are so we can get back home" 

Pearl chimed in "we should follow her, at least until we know more of what's going on"

"right" Steven took point, leading the others up the stairs, Connie and lion took up the rear, she tried not to look at the angles head as she passed it where it sat on the lowest stair

 

 

the room they entered was large, larger even than the beach house, though not by much, there were two carpets, a large purple one that covered the entire left side of the room, and a smaller circular teal carpet in the center the room, four small crystals sat on pedestals to the left, with a massive blue crystal between them, all the light in this room came from those crystals, there was a bed in front of the large crystal, to the right i desk and chair

 

the carpet was stained in blood which seeped slowly out of a woman laying on the floor, Danette sat next to her clinging to her hand for dear life, sobbing "lady Layna please you have to get up... i... i need you"

the woman's body shook slightly, a groan escaped her, Danette shot up her face glowing, "my lady..." 

Steven stepped forward and put his hand on danette's shoulder, before moving towards the old woman, Danette was in to much shook to protest

now that he was closer he could see the woman more clearly, she was old... maybe in her mid 70s or early 80s her hair was almost completely white, though when the light caught it just right it almost seemed purple, she was wearing layered robes the top layer being a deep royal purple color, while the bottom was crimson, the whole thing was stained with blood, which trickled from a large stab wound in the woman's chest

Steven looked down at his hands, one was still covered in blood from when he had healed Danette... he swallowed... a lump was forming in his throat, he licked his clean hand and placed it on the woman's chest. the wound began to close itself, the woman coughed up what blood remained in her lungs.

the woman, Layna, blinked a few times as her vision returned "so I'm still alive" she remarked surprisingly calm given the circumstances.

she shook her head, before she had a chance to get her bearings Danette jumped on her, pulling her close "LADY LAYNA! oh thank goodness i thought she... i thought you were... oh lady Layna its horrible... everyone is... they're all... she got them all... Gadius... Marlene... Ben.. Van... even the kids... they're all gone..." tears poured freely down her cheeks, Steven felt like he should do something, but he didn't know what, he thought of giving her a hug, but didn't want to get between the two of them

Layna put her hand gently on Dannet's head, while the other went to rub her back "it will be alright my child... i promise you i will make this right"

she turned then towards the rest of them "you... are not from this world are you? no... you are not suppose to be here... this complicates matters... but maybe..." she drifted off into thought

Garnet and pearl shared a look then pearl spoke "we don't really know where we are right now, perhaps you might be able to help us?"

Layna nodded "you've saved my life, and the life of Danette, so i will help in anyway i can, but before anything else we should leave, there's no telling when or if Revya will come back, and id rather not risk another bloody conflict, come i know somewhere else a bit more safe" Layna and Danette rose together, the leaned on each other as they walked out the door.

the gems all looked to one another, before Garnet shrugged and fallowed them out of the cave, the rest came soon after.


End file.
